boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Landing Craft
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Each Landing Craft carries a squad of troops for beach assaults. Upgrade the Landing Craft to carry more troops to the battle!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **A Landing Craft trains troops and holds them ready for deployment. **They are used to land, deploy and pick up troops on beaches. **When you deploy a Landing Craft, a waving blue flag appears where you tap. The troops will walk to where the flag is before walking to their desired target. **Build more Landing Crafts or upgrade them to be able to deploy more troops. **Each one can only hold 1 type of troop, so even if there's space remaining it won't be filled if that type of troop cannot fit. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The landing craft undergoes significant visual changes at levels 8 and 15. **When a Landing Craft is being upgraded, it cannot train new troops , but you can battle with the troops already on it. ** Each time the Landing Craft is upgraded, the white number on the rear of the craft increases by one. This number corresponds to the total troop capacity of the Landing Craft. Also, its body extends longer and more planks are fitted up. ** At level 8, the Landing Craft's 'hatch' grows taller and changes color. The light grows longer. The lines that run along the sides of the planks turn grey, and the arrows on the 'bridge' turn grey and grow bigger. It gains pipes running down both sides of it. **At level 15, the base of the Landing Craft changes shape, grows bigger, and turns black. A set of fans are added to the back of the craft. ---- *'Maximum Number of each Troop for each Landing Craft Level' A highlighted cell means that the Landing Craft can hold one more of that column's troop than it could at its previous level. ---- *'Trivia' **When troops are ready for deployment and are waiting in Landing Crafts, the light on the Landing Craft is green. ***When troops are being trained, the Landing Craft's light is yellow. ***When the Landing Craft is either empty or has room for an additional troop of the type that it currently carries, its light is red. *** When the landing craft is being deployed or has been deployed on an enemy beach, the light turns off entirely and appears grey. **When troops have finished training on a boat, the light will momentarily turn red before turning green. At that point its landing ramp will raise and it will move a few feet away from the dock. **During the tutorial, the Landing Craft's training time of 5 Riflemen is reduced to 5 seconds, and costs 0 Diamonds to complete. **The Landing Crafts Design was based of the LCVP (Landing Craft, Vehicle Personnel) Higgins Boat. **Although each upgrade increases one unit size, not every upgrade contribute the same to your battling ability, because each Landing Craft can hold only one type of troop. For example, upgrading to level 19 (which has size 23, a prime number) barely increases any battling ability other than training one more Rifleman, while upgrading to level 20 (which has size 24) increases your battling ability by a huge amount. Category:Support Buildings